One's Rescue Team
by Dissimilis
Summary: One was once human, just with a weird name. She wondered what she did to turn into a Eevee. The Charmander helps too. Rob the Charmander. Where was this going? Background story to King's Mystery Dungeons.
1. Chapter 1: Living in a House

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

One's Rescue Team (6/29/12)

Chapter 1: Living in a House

_Am I dreaming?_

_What a pleasant feeling this is. _

_Is someone there? If you are, bugger off. The real world hurts a lot you know? _

"Excuse me..." _It was a nice voice though. I wonder who he is?_ "Please wake up. Please. Come on. Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and glared in the direction of the voice. She was having such a great dream too! The words died on her lips as she realized what she was staring at.

A Charmander. A bloody talking Charmander. Maybe she was dead. Or still asleep. Naw, she always woke up after she realized she was dreaming. That only leaves her dead.

"You're finally awake! Yay!" the Charmander danced happily for a little bit before turning back to her.

She looked around. _Where is this place?_ She heard that Heaven was full of fluffy white clouds and halos. _They lied!_ She hated them now... Who did she hate? She couldn't remember! _Oh no!_ They messed up the paperwork and made her forget! _This sucks balls!_

"I'm so glad," the Charmander continued talking. She turned to look at him again. "You looked like you weren't breathing! I was worried you were dead!" The lizard... dinosaur thing smiled happily ay her and she smiled hesitantly back. "I'm Rob. Glad to meet you." Rob... Has in Robber? Robert? That was a totally cool name!

"My name is One." Why did her voice sound scratchy? She brushed her teeth this morning... She thought. Looking down, she saw her furry feet. Huh? "I'm a human," she said dizzily to her feet. And she shaved not to long ago. Why was she so hairy? She must look like a mess!

"Huh? Human? You look like a Eevee to me," Rob informed her with his arms crossed. Looking at herself again, she realized he was right. That wasn't badly kept hair, that was fur!

"An Eevee? Really?" she asked airily. Eevees were some of the more annoying Pokemon from what she remembered. They could turning into any of the elements, which made them annoying. She wondered what eeveelution felt like? No Pokemon seemed to get harmed by evolving so...

"Um... You're kind of weird," the Charmander commented. Then his face brightened. "But I like you!"

One sweatdropped.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" they heard. It sound desperate and strange. They turned around and a Butterfree came flying tiredly toward the.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked with concern in his voice.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" the Butterfree wailed. This was a worried mother and nothing could get in their way when their child is hurt. One was honest: Mothers scared her.

"What?" the Charmander yelled in alarm. He was starting to look scared now.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground and my Caterpie fell in!" _What's a fissure?_ It didn't really matter... "He's too young to crawl out by himself!" _This is seriously not good._ "When I went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

"You were attacked? That's strange," Rob muttered. _Hey man, Poke's attacked humes all the time!_

"They must be mad at the fissure," One nodded. She had seen what animals do when they get angry, and it wasn't pretty.

"I wasn't strong enough," the mother wailed. "My baby! What do I do? Oh dear, oh dear..."

The Eevee and Charmander looked at each other. "Let's help her out!" the Charmander stated, a determined look on his face.

They ran in the direction the Butterfree came from. One thought it was strange that walking a fighting came naturally to her, like she had been born that way. _Huh... Oh well!_ She smiled widely and continued on.

Due to Rob being a fire type, it was fairly easy getting to the Caterpie and they took the crying baby to his mother. If he did anything when he got older, One would make fun of him for this incident.

The mother thanked them, and they said she didn't have to pay them or such. Just go home and hope that another natural disaster didn't occur.

The Caterpie stared at the adoringly. "... Cool." _Okay... Kid, that's creepy. This is embarrassing._ Even though it's kind of nice to look like a hero. The human turned Eevee didn't like heroin since it reminded her of the drug.

The Caterpie jumped up and down. "Thank you! Rob and One!"

"Please, accept this," the mother said, handing them a Oran, Pecha, and a Rawst Berry. Charmander barely had time to hold them all since the Butterfree was throwing at them since she didn't want them to refuse again. "Thank you so much. Goodbye." They left.

Rob hugged her and let go quickly. "Thank you for helping! You're very tough. So impressive!" He clapped his hands together. "Do you have any plans? If you don't, you can stay with me!"

One followed him to his house, which had a mailbox and was small. One didn't know why, but just looking at the house made her incredibly happy. _Strange, I've always loved bigger houses. Why does this place look so appealing?_ She wagged her tail.

"You're impressed, right?" Rob said, smiling. He walked up to the mailbox. "You know what this is?" He patted it.

"Yeah."

"You'll get mail from other Pokemon. Just like the fissure Caterpie fell into... there's been a lot of natural disasters lately." He looked sideways, like a crazy person would. One was tempted to touch his nose to snap him out of it. "Because of that, many Pokemon are suffering. I want to help them. I want to change things to make it more peaceful. So, uh..."

"You wanna rescue more Pokemon?" One teased lightly.

"Let's form a rescue team!" the Charmander yelled excitedly, pumping his fist. "What should we call ourselves?"

One's ears went back and forth has she thought. "How about Team Earth?"

"Great! Let's start working tomorrow!" Rob exclaimed. The nest on the inside was big enough for the both of them. One wondered if it would be awkward or messy. She didn't mind sleeping in a nest, in fact, she enjoyed this more than a couch.

And thus, One's adventurous life began...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

First, this is part of King's Mystery Dungeon. This is my Blue Rescue Team from a long time ago. I have another team from Explorers of Time and I'll make a completely different story out of that. One and Rob will appear in King's Mystery Dungeon sooner or later. I have two more teams I am going to introduce in King's Dungeon later. Maybe. It's summer people, I don't have anything better to do until something pops up.


	2. Chapter 2: Always Dreaming

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

One's Rescue Team (6/29/12)

Chapter 2: Always Dreaming

"You awake?" One looked at the Charmander before remembering everything that went on yesterday. Who did she piss off again? Oh, yeah. _I don't know._ "I bought some food." She stared at it and walked up to the log.

"Thank you. What is this stuff?" It looked like a bird.

"Farfetch'd," Rob said happily. One stared and bit into it. It was good, that's all she needed before she dove in, making a slight mess. The Charmander watched her happily. His cooking wasn't really appreciated by anyone accepted himself.

"Dis is goo stuff!" One exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." Rob's eyes sparkled with happiness, even though her manner were pretty gross. She was a four legged Eevee, give her a break.

"Today's our first day on the job. Let's do our best!" Rob cheered. His face slowly became depressed. "But we didn't get any job offers yet."

"How long have you been awake?" One asked has she licked her lips. It was like waiting for Santa to come and give them presents. Unfortunately, One was a heavy sleeper.

"Since dawn," the Charmander sheepishly admitted. "I'll go look in the mailbox." He quickly walked out, his cheeks inflamed. One happily followed him out, her tail wagging. She never thought she would look forward to mail, and now she was. The most that usually came in the mail was taxes, which her parents hated.

Rob pulled out a kit. She looked at it and saw symbols she didn't understand.

"Rescue Team Starter Set," Rob slowly read. He looked like he was struggling has much has One was in reading it. Rob's face lit up. "I knew it! They always send this out." Rob opened it and pulled out a badge. "Rescue Team Badge." A toolbox and newspaper came out. "Okay. This-" He held up the badge. "-shows that we're a rescue team. This-" He set that down and picked up the toolbox. "-will help us carry items we find in dungeons and this-" he picked up the newspaper. "-is the Pokemon News. That's pretty much explains itself." He laughed a little.

A Pelipper flew above them and landed on the mailbox. He shuffled through his bag, found something, and put it in the mailbox.

"I wonder what that is?" the Charmander speculated. The Pelipper flew away.

"Couldn't he have just given it to us?" One asked, her head going sideways.

"I think all they see is the mailbox until they go home," Roy offered has an explanation.

"Meh." One walked past him and looked in the mailbox. Inside, there was a letter.

"What does it say?" Roy's eyes sparkled.

"It's in all capitals." The Eevee frowned. "It's kind of difficult to read. Hang on... I... heard about... My eyes are burning," One cried. She handed it too her partner. She couldn't read Pokemon letters anyway.

"Magnemite is in trouble!" Roy exclaimed. "Should we help?"

"Yeah! Where are they?" They headed to Thunderwave Cave, where a Magnemite got stuck to another Magnemite and can't move.

There were two more Magnemite outside the cave. They greeted them and told Team Earth that they were on the sixth floor. They found them and the four separated Magnemite were quite happy at the end. She thought that the two stuck Magnemite was a pretty funny sight, but didn't laugh.

"Mah! That was fun!" Rob said, yawning and stretching. "We should get some sleep."

That night, the human turned Eevee had a dream.

It felt like she was floating, which is pretty cool. She thought someone was there with her, but ignored it. Floating around is awesome! It felt like zero gravity! Weee!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Used to Life

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

One's Rescue Team (6/29/12)

Chapter 3: Getting Used to Life

The next day, she didn't remember the dream. Not thinking about it, she happily greeted Rob and ate his delicious food. She checked the mailbox and nothing was there. She pouted. One went back in and told her roommate the bad news.

"Empty?" he said miserably. "Well, we aren't that well known yet." He still had dark clouds following him though. "Want to go to Pokemon Square?"

"What's that?" One asked.

"The town where rescue teams gather supplies and the like. C'mon, I'll show you." The Charmander rushed out and she followed him.

She lived like, three yards away from the place. One sweatdropped.

The first thing they saw was the Kecleon Shop. One was green while the other was purple. One found this incredibly strange but didn't comment. There, they could buy and sell items. To the other side was a bank, which was owned by a Persian. In front of the bank, the Gulpin Link Shop stood there. To the right of the Gulpin, there was a storage unit. One would rather keep the items in her house, but the fact that it could easily be broken into changed her mind.

"The Pelipper's Post Office is up there, but let's explore first!" Rob cheered. They did so and then they went up the hill. There, on the cape, was a building that had the head of a Pelipper. One sweatdropped again.

Rob walked up to the board outside the office and said, "This is where information is gathered from Pokemon needing rescue in various locations." He looked at the Bulletin Board. "See?"

One looked at the board and tore off three jobs.

"Isn't that a bit much?" her companion said nervously.

The Eevee gave him a mischievous smile and ran off, leaving him in the dust.

"One!" Rob whined and took off after her.

That day, they rescued three Pokemon. One and Rob called that a job well done.

"Hey, Rob?"

"Huh?"

"Can we play a game?"

"Okay. What game?"

Thus, they played a Pokemonized Twister out of boredom before they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescuing Diglett

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

One's Rescue Team (7/712)

Chapter 4: Rescuing Diglett

That night, the Eevee had another dream. She could still sense someone was with her, but again ignored them. Floating was pretty awesome! One wished she was turned into a Pidgey instead.

The other Pokemon with her ruined her fun by yelling at her. One couldn't hear them. It was like some cotton balls had been shoved up her ears. _Not cool man!_ Then the world started shaking.

_...Huh?_

One's eyes snapped open.

"Uhh... Hello?" One looked around, not seeing the person who was speaking. Rob was at her side, clutching the nest with a frightened face. One patted his head, still looking for the voice. "You are One and Rob... Aren't you?"

"I can't see you!" One yelled out of frustration.

"Oh! Of course! How very rude of us!" In front of them, a Dugtrio burst out of their floor. Team Earth jumped. "We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio." The rescue team couldn't help sweatdropping. "Last night, during the earthquake, our child, Diglett, was attacked... He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain."

"You're a ground type," One pointed out hesitantly.

"They're too strong," the Dugtrio confessed shamefully. "We mush call for your help, Team Earth. Our child was abducted by a Pokemon named Skarmory. It's a vilely vicious ruffian!" The Dugtrio looked _pretty_ mad has he yelled the last part. But One wasn't sure their team was ready to defeat bosses. "Please, do be careful. We must go!" They left, cleaning up the hole they made in their base.

"... We should help them," Rob said, looking at the ground blankly.

"Let's go!"

They went outside and the Dugtrio popped up in front of them. "He was taken to Mt. Steel's summit! Bye bye!" He left again, leaving the rescue team to sweatdrop again.

"Very sudden, isn't he?" Rob commented.

They went to town and repaired quickly. Rob looked in their mailbox and found nothing. They also went to the bulletin board and took the jobs in their range.

They went to Mt. Steel. When they got there, the Dugtrio reminded them what they were looking for a left again. One and Rob traded glances.

"_Okay_..."

They crossed the dungeon fairly easily, One's shoulder hurting a bit though. She wanted to complain, but she decided to do that _after_ the mission.

"There he is!" Rob pointed at the Diglett, who was on a part of the summit that they couldn't reach.

"Hey, we came to rescue you!" One yelled.

The Diglett shook. "I... I'm scared."

"Don't worry! We'll get you down!" One continued to yell.

"You!" A Skarmory flew down from above. "What do you think you're doing here?" One thought something was wrong with that sentence.

"Is it obvious?" the Charmander asked, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Those earthquakes are driving me crazy!" the Skarmory raged. "I haven't had a decent sleep in days! And it's these guys' fault!" He glared at the poor Diglett.

"That's not true. There was a huge tsunami at my place!" Rob protested, giving a huge example of 'natural' disasters.

"You be quiet!" the flying Pokemon screeched. He was denying the truth, and knowing it. "We'll fight if you keep that up!"

"Let's do this!" One shouted cheerfully.

Surprisingly, the Skarmory was pretty weak.

Meaning, they won.

Pretty darn easily too. The steel bird just couldn't keep up with their barrage of attacks.

"Running away now!" The Skarmory flew away like a bat out of the Underworld. Team Earth walked to the edge.

"Hey, he's gone now!" Rob yelled, One grabbing his tail in case he fell off. "Wow! I can't see the bottom!"

"Rob, sweetheart, my legs aren't built for this," One winced.

"Oh, sorry!" Rob leaned back and fell on top of the Eevee awkwardly. "Can you get over here?" he asked the Diglett when they got comfortable.

"I... I'm too scared," the kid replied, looking down.

"Huh..."

"What do we do?"

A loud 'BZZ' went through the area. Team Earth turned around and saw two Magnimite.

"Hey, dudes! Help us out?" One asked in a high girl voice.

"Yes," they buzzed. "We'll float him over." They did so and went home.

"It was like my feet were walking on air," the Diglett cried. _Feet? What do they look like? I didn't see anything when the Magnes floated him over._ One frowned.

"You've been rescued! Yay!" The Dugtrio popped out of the ground, making them all jump.

"Papa!" the Diglett exclaimed. They thanked Team Earth and the Magnemites.

"Wait!" Rob exclaimed to the Magnemites. "Um... Would you like to join out team?" They would help with out flying issues. One nodded with Rob's decision.

"Yay!" they both said. "But we need a place to crash before a rescue. Is there anywhere?"

"Um... Our house?" One pointed at the little house they were in front of.

"That won't work. Sorry." The Magnemite left. Team Earth sweatdropped.

"That was... cold," the Eevee said. Her tail and ears temporarily stopped wagging before starting again.

"Yeah... What do you want tonight?" Rob then went inside and started cooking.

"Um... What did they mean that the house wouldn't work?" One asked her friend.

"We need to build a friend base. I'll show you the shop tomorrow. Eat up!" The Charmander smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back and gobbled his delicious food. She asked for an Oran Berry and the juices healed her shoulder.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"_I'm dreaming again. Who's that? What was that, miss? Human? Role? I can't hear you! Speak up, little lady! Wait! I didn't mean to be rude! Come... back..." _


	5. Chapter 5: No Missions

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

One's Rescue Team (7/22/12)

Chapter 5: No Missions For Today People

One shook her partner until he woke up. He got up, yawning, and asked, "Is it morning?"

"No, sorry." One's ears flopped down and she got a helpless face. "Sorry."

"One, what's wrong?" Rob asked, concerned. She was a cheerful gal, she shouldn't have that face.

She told him about the dreams. She was worried about the miss that was there. At first, the dreams had been fun, but that lady...

Rob listened calmly to her ramblings before interrupting, "One, do you want to be human again?" He was worried the most about this. If she left, he would be alone again, and he didn't want that. Call him selfish, but that's what he wanted.

She frowned and thought. She shrugged after a while. She was much prettier with a Eevee coat than what she had. "Don't know. Maybe." She smiled at him cheerfully and flopped down. "Mah, let's think in the morning." She started fake snoring while Rob sweatdropped.

After a while, they really fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they woke up the next morning, they pretended nothing had occurred last night. Well, One did anyway, Rob was still trying to get courage to speak to her about it.

"What's so strange about your dreams?" Rob burst out after finishing his Cherry Berry.

One stared at him and then giggled. She explained in a lot more detail, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders has she did.

"Huh... Those dreams could be connected to _how_ you became a Pokemon, One," Rob said thoughtfully, off in his own little world.

"But I don't want to be human again," One whined, her ears and tail going back and forth. She had decided in her dream last night. "I like your food a lot more!"

She didn't notice the Charmander's happy smile. "Let's think about this later and go to the Square."

They went, Rob leading the way while One stared at the goods in the stores. "Come on, One, let's talk to Wigglytuff!"

"Friends are my treasures! Welcome to Wigglytuff Club- a circle of friends!" the pink bunny behind the counter greeted with a small wave. "Is this your first visit? You started a rescue team? You've come to the right place! I sell Friend Areas to add members to your rescue team. Since this is your first time here, I'll give you two for free."

One and Rob smiled widely.

"Let's do it!" the Wigglytuff said merrily. _Uh, no thank you._ "Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff!" he chanted. "Let's be friends! Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a blink, it was over.

"Congratulations! You can go to Wild Plains and Mist-Rise Forest now. You can recruit Pokemon that live in that natural environment now."

"How do you recruit members?" Rob asked quickly.

"Well, if you're fighting Pokemon that live in those areas, sometimes your greatest enemy will come to respect you and ask to join your legion."

As soon as he stopped talking, two familiar Magnemites came floating very fast.

"If you're giving Friend Areas away, can you also give my friends access to the Power Plant Friend Area too?" one of the two floating Pokemon said hurriedly. "I also want to join their rescue team!"

"Okay! Gotcha!" The Wigglytuff closed his eyes. "Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff! Let's be friends! Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he sang once again. "Congrats! You can go to Power Plant now."

"YES! Now I can join their team!" One leaned on Rob's shoulder out of boredom.

"Sorry." The other Magnemite floated toward them. "I know my friend turned down your offer yesterday... but after mulling over it last night-"

One started faking coughing and turned away. Her body quivered with silent laughter.

"...My friend developed an overwhelming desire to become your team member." He looked at his fellow Magnemite fondly. He turned back to Team Earth. "I apologize, but could you allow my friend to join your rescue team?"

"Of course! We're the ones who asked first," Rob assured quickly. "What's your name?"

"Angi! Thank you so much!"

He and his friend left, gushing like it was prom night.

"That was cool!" the Eevee chirped, her tail wagging crazily.

"Why were you laughing earlier?" Rob asked, his eyes sparkling.

"No reason- What's happening over there?" One asked, quickly changing the subject with a spark in her eyes.

"There seems to be a problem," Rob agreed calmly, walking a little closer.

They stood at the back of the crowd and watched.

A Jumpluff was pleading for help from this one rescue team. "Please help my friend! Please! I need your help!" If Team Earth was the one being asked, they would jump right too it, whether they were being payed or not.

"Forget it," the Shiftry the Jumpluff was asking for said coldly. "We're not about to work for that."

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!" The Jumpluff was on the verge of hysterics.

"Um, what's going on?" Rob asked a Lombre beside them. One didn't even notice he was there.

"Huh? This?" He pointed at the obvious disorder. "Jumpluff's begging for a rescue mission, but not finding any luck."

"Totally not cool man!" One was in front of the Shiftry in a second. Rob, with a startled look, quickly followed her. "We're rescue teams! Isn't it our jobs to rescue Pokemon, to save them from the chaos that's been going on? Come on man, help the poor miss and her friend!"

"What business is it of your's?" the big hulk of uselessness growled, raising his leaf threateningly.

"It's my business because I'm a rescue team leader! How much time could it take for a girl to get a strong wind? Help her!" she growled right back, feeling a disadvantage at her short height.

"Well said," a voice behind the Shiftry commented. The Eevee felt herself being lifted into the air by her rump. She gave a small scream and her legs frantically tried to find something to grab.

She was thankfully sat on the ground quickly.

Only... She slowly looked up and saw a terrifying Alakazam in front of her.

She gulped.

Rob quickly hugged her has the Shiftry demanded why the Alakazam was there.

The Alakazam smiled at the pair gently before walking up to the grass Pokemon. "Hey. Rather cold hearted, aren't you? To save a life, a strong wind is needed." One and Rob nodded. "Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's a easy matter for you." His eyes narrowed. "Help that Pokemon out."

The Shiftry looked around, like he was expecting help. Or he was just plain lost. He sweatdropped and growled. "Tch! Okay, we'll go it."

Team Earth and the rest of town cheered while the Shiftry's team fled.

"That was totally cool!" the Eevee said, jumping on her forelegs happily.

"So, um, who're you?" Rob asked, silently looking at the Charizard in awe.

"We are the rescue team A. C. T.," the Alakazam introduced.

"Act?" One quipped.

The Alakazam smiled at her. "Yes. I'm Alakazam, that's Charizard and that's Tyranitar. It's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Team Earth. I'm One and this is Rob." One would have got Rob in a headlock if her body wasn't built the way it was, but she settled for a tap on the shoulder.

The Jumpluff floated up shyly. "Th- thank you!"

"No need for thanks. It is only natural that you get help," the Alakazam assured.

"Yeah! Rescues shouldn't be judged only on money or whatever!" One joined in, pointedly ignoring the fact she looked at the _place_ they were rescuing Pokemon from. The more jobs, the more experience in her opinion. "Whelp, this is a bit exciting for me. Let's go home, Rob." She danced away happily, the Charmander smiling at them shyly before following her.

"Hm... should we clean this place up?"

Rob sweatdropped. "Me thinks that we were trashed while we were out."

"Wow. Only a couple days and we've already been hazed," One said dryly, picking a... something off the ground. It looked like a pancake. "Ew." It smelled like poo though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I found my lost game. *Thank god* :.(


	6. Chapter 6: Cleaning the House

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**. Don't own _Photograph_ by Nickelback. **

One's Rescue Team (12/9/12)

Chapter 6: Cleaning the House

They woke up the next day to the sound of the mail coming in. It was a really loud thunk too.

Rob rushed out to get the mail while One drank some water she found.

"It's just the news," Rob said, disappointed.

"I grabbed some more jobs yesterday. Let's go!" One said cheerfully.

They went to Tiny Woods to find most of the Pokemon asleep. It was early morning now that she looked at the sun... It was like she was back in school again.

They quickly finished their missions (it was _Tiny Woods_) and went back home.

"I'm bored," One whined has she threw some more trash out the window. There was a crash and a scream. They weren't too concerned.

"Have you heard of _Photograph_?" Rob asked, to give his leader something to do.

One paused. "By Nickelback? Yeah."

Rob didn't want to say that he didn't mean that one. "Can you sing that?"

"No." She started singing anyway, "_Every memory of walking out of the front door,." _She took a deep breath. _"I found a photo of the friend I was looking for. It's hard to say it, it's time to say it. Goodbye! Goodbye-i-i!_" She stopped. "I'm done."

Rob blinked. "That was pretty good," he complimented.

One snorted. "That's the only thing I can remember, so don't expect any more." She pouted.

"Come on!" The lizard gave her puppy dog eyes.

She giggled and chucked a stick at him.

They would be done with cleaning by the end of the day.

But at the moment... One slyly put more and more trash by Rob's side, and some gooy substance by his feet.


	7. Chapter 7: Fast Pace

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**. **

One's Rescue Team (12/9/12)

Chapter 7: Fast Pace

The next day, they went to Mount Steel. On the first floor, a Zizagoon asked to join them.

"What's your name?" Rob asked their newest team member.

"Um... Nanashi?" the raccoon replied.

"No name?! What kind of parents did you have? Tell you what, how 'bout you give yourself a new name?" One said rapidly, kind of indignant.

"Soren?" the Zizagoon said hesitantly.

"Can I join you too?" A Aron popped out behind them.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Paws, nice to meet you." The Aron smiled at them happily.

They quickly finished again and went back home.

"I could get used to this," Rob said cheerfully has the last of the trash was thrown out. If another batch appeared, he would sue someone.

"Nay, let's visit our cute recruits!" One jumped out of the bath. Rob shuddered. "Let's see what these Friend Areas are like!"

There wasn't much. It was like one of those playgrounds that had rocks and not much else.

"Let's decorate when we get enough money!" One suggested.

The boys weren't interested. At all.


	8. Chapter 8: Mail is Precious

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**. **

One's Rescue Team (12/9/12)

Chapter 8: Mail is Precious

"Is this the place? Where that team named Earth is based?"

They were standing right outside their house and a purple gang was on the road.

"Um, yeah?" Rob said hesitantly.

Apparently, they didn't hear him.

"There's nothing here," the Ekans said.

"Depressing, isn't it," the Medicham said calmly.

The Gangar snickered. "Who'd run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelievable."

One quickly grabbed Rob has he was about to angrily retort. "Don't let them get to you," she whispered into his ear. She pulled him back so he was standing behind her. "Hello, what can we do for you?" One chirped to the horrid Pokemon.

"Oh! A Mailbox!" the Medicham sang.

They opened it. The only thing Team Earth got was the news, so they wouldn't find much.

One fake giggled. "Go ahead. I suppose you don't get much offers, do you." She smiled pleasantly at the glares she got for the hidden insult.

"Tch! All of this is junk anyway!" the Medicham said, throwing the mail back into the box.

"We're team Meanies!" the Ekans declared.

"And our goal is world domination! Puny jobs like this won't help us!" the Gangar followed up quickly.

"Good for you. Rob?" One smiled at the fuming Charmander.

"Really?"

"Go for it, man."

Rob blasted them off with Embers.

They left with burn marks and scratches.

"Hump! Why are there so many mean rescue teams?" Rob rhetorically asked.

"Because they're taking advantage of the recession," One said smartly. "Now, let's get some jobs from the... uh, bulletin board?" She was looking at the bird that delivered mail and watched him clunk it into the box. "Okay, I'm sorry, but what?"

"They didn't steal anything new from us? What was the point of that?" Rob asked, just has confused has his leader. "Well, they better not _try_ to steal from us again," the Charmander said with a vein popping out. One got the impression he would kill them if they succeeded but didn't comment.

One tore into a Pidgey and thought.

She was once human. And now she was a Eevee. She had a role. She hadn't got any visits from the miss she yelled at for a couple days now. Hopefully, she would dream now.


	9. Chapter 9: Playing in Sinister Woods

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**. **

One's Rescue Team (12/9/12)

Chapter 9: Playing in Sinister Woods

She pouted when she woke up the next day.

She hadn't dreamed.

One limply batted Rob's highly dangerous claws. The Charmander looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong, One?" he asked.

"I didn't have any awesome, inspiring dreams." She pouted.

There was a knock on the door. "One! Rob!"

"Who could that be?" Rob walked from their nest and opened the door.

There was a Caterpie there.

"Oh! How have you been?" Rob smiled at the kid. One suddenly recognized him from the first rescue mission they ever went on. Wow.

"Please!" the Caterpie cried. "Please help my friend!" One blinked and went on full alert, ears standing still.

"What's the matter?" the Charmander frowned.

"I was playing with my friend Metapod-" _Of course._ "-but Metapod got lost in the woods... He's still lost out there!" the Caterpie sniffled, tears shimmering brightly. He looked very adorable for a bug Pokemon (and everyone knows girls don't like bugs...).

The Eevee opened her mouth to say something but another voice beat her to it.

"Oh, I see, I see! That does sound bad!" There was a eery laugh at the end of that.

Team Meanies made their grand entrance.

"Oh, not you guys again," One sighed, editing her words from, "Not you _dorks_ again."

"What are you guys doing here?!" Rob asked indignantly.

The Gengar swaggered up to the Caterpie. "Have no fear! We're here to save your chum Metapod!" He was trying to sound like a rock star but failing in One's eyes.

The Charmander jumped up and down angrily. "Hang on! Caterpie came to _us_ for help!" Flames sprouted out of his mouth has he talked, One mesmerized by them.

"Rob, we're all rescue teams here," One injected calmly, still staring dreamily. "We should all rescue a Pokemon in need." _Even if it's theses losers. _She mentally winced at her choice of words.

Rob quieted at her words, agreeing with One's unspoken thought.

"The one who does the rescuing is the hero!" the Gengar crackled. "How about you give the reward to the team that brings back your chum first?"

_He doesn't even know _what_ the reward is. He just wants to gloat. _

"But I... I don't have any money," the Caterpie said hesitantly.

The Gengar was not slowed down. "Oh, don't worry about that, my little friend!" His smile grew even more wider. "I'm sure we can persuade your parents to reward us with interest afterward!" He crackled again.

_And that's why Caterpie went to us._ One's ears went flat.

The purple Pokemon seemed to pause in sudden thought. "Oh, yeah. You can even join our team. There's an offer you can't refuse."

"Dude!" One squawked. Threatening people to join your team was never the best option. There was a ninety- nine percent chance that person would betray you later.

The Gengar was on a roll. "When you join us, Caterpie, we'll let you be a big wheel in Team Meanies! That's the deal, Rob. The first to rescue wins!"

They ran off with a slight bounce.

"That was... interesting," One said hesitantly, her ears twitching.

"Don't worry, we'll save your friend," Rob assured the bug Pokemon.

Turns out the Metapod got lost in Sinister Woods. Who in their right mind would play in a place like that?

"I would totally hang out in a place like this!" One shouted cheerfully, Rob having dark clouds over his head.

On the thirteenth floor, the Gengar and his team caught up to Team Earth.

"Hey, I thought you guys were ahead of us?" One asked them, her ears twirling in confusion.

The Gengar gave a weak laugh, ignoring One. "You know who's going to get to Metapod first? We are! So, for you to go ahead..."

"They're not a real rescue team, are they?" One muttered to her partner. Rob winced.

"Well," the Gengar continued, has though One didn't say anything, "we can't let that happen."

"Why do you always mess with us?" Rob asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" the Medicham spoke up. "Our aim is world domination!" he said in sing song.

"And you see us has a threat?" One chirped, smiling.

They glared at her. "Caterpie's mama will give ussss a generousss reward," the Ekans hissed. "And Caterpie will join ussss too... That bringsss ussss closer to our goal."

"Keke! And for that, your lot is in the way!"

"Can't you just get another job?" Rob asked, sweatdropping along with One.

Team Earth could see their veins pop out angrily.

A fight broke out and the Gengar cursed One and poisoned her.

"HEY! LEAVE ONE ALONE!" Rob roared and threw a Ember at him.

"Owowowowo... You'll pay for this! Don't you forget it!" the Gengar snarled and ran away with his team.

Rob smiled at his leader. "No one should hold us back now. Let's go find Metapod and patch you up."

"Um... excuse me?" They looked up to find a Metapod crawling to them. "Did you maybe come looking for me?"

"Yep. Caterpie was worried about you," One said cheerfully, trying to ignore her wounds.

The Metapod babbled his thanks and followed them out of the forest.

The Caterpie babbled at them too when they went back to the base and the baby Pokemon got that look in his eye from before... the creepy hero worship.

"But I don't have any money," the Caterpie repeated sadly.

Rob beamed. "Oh, no, no. We don't need a reward," he assured the bug Pokemon. "We're happy that he's safe and sound."

The Caterpie's creepy stare turned to Rob. "...Cool." He perked up a bit. "You're even more cool than I thought." The Charmander blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I want to go on rescues when I grow up!" he declared, hopping up and down excitedly.

Rob laughed. "That would be great! Chase that dream! Work at it!" he encouraged. "I have an idea!" He turned to his leader. "One, we should do something with this place."

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"Like a proper rescue team base. Something impressive!" He spread his arms wide.

"That's cool! A rescue team base it cool!" the Caterpie put in. "I want to work here when I grow up!"

"Me too! Me too!" the Metapod joined in.

One giggled and Rob laughed happily.

"That's what we'll do!" He tapped One's shoulder. "Let's work hard and build out own rescue team base!"

The bug Pokemon thanked them again before going home.

"Be safe!" Team Earth called after them.

Rob sighed has he made dinner for them.

"What's up?" One asked him.

"Well, we ended up working for free, but that was the right thing to do." He sighed again.

"And we got to show that Gengar we're not to be messed with," One said, rolling on her back. She enjoyed the scents coming from his area. "And besides, we got a lot of stuff while we were down there."

The Charmander beamed and nodded. "Like those Gummi! Those tasted awesome!"

"Yah!"


	10. Chapter 10: Monster in a Cave

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**. **

One's Rescue Team (4/26/13)

Chapter 10: Monster in a Cave

One was still trying to wake up when a client came to visit them that morning. It was a Jumpfluff, the same one that the Shiftry had to help a couple days ago.

However, the Shiftry never came back from the rescue mission.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rob huffed, crossing his arms.

The other Jumpfluff got wedged in some rocks, and the Pokemon needed a gust of wind to get free. Only thing is, there have been thunderstorms, but no wind.

"That's messed up. Let's go help!" One chirped, bouncing eagerly.

"That's the spirit, One!" Rob smiled, noting One was fully awake now.

They went to a place called Silent Chasm, which was a canyon.

One looked over the edge of the road and shivered. Rob grabbed her middle and pulled her back.

"Wait a minute!" the Jumpfluff suddenly called. "This place may be called that, but it's rumored to have a monster living in there."

"Oh, relax. It's probably just some Pokemon that wants to be left alone," One said, walking into the cave.

"Ow!" One turned around to see Rob clutching his stomach. "Ow, ow, ow! My stomach's all cramped up! Must be my breakfast disagreeing with me!"

We didn't have breakfast this morning though. One tilted her head.

"Say, One, you're feeling sick too, aren't you?" Rob asked, looking at his partner hopefully.

"Um, I'm fine," One said hesitantly.

"Arg!" He jumped up and down. "If you're my partner, you need to read my cues better!"

"W- Why this sudden outburst, Rob?" the Jumpfluff asked sadly.

"Because he's chicken," One taunted.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"I'll prove it! Charge!" Rob ran into the cave, eyes closed.

One sweatdropped.

"I don't know much about this monster, but my friend should be on the tenth floor. Good luck!"

On the seventh floor, a Yanma joined them, surprisingly enough. His name was Oni.

"Isn't this the place Jumpfluff's friend is suppose to be?" Rob asked, looking around.

Just then, a Jumpfluff floated towards them slowly.

"Oh, hey!" Rob exclaimed, surprised. "Are you okay? Your friend sent us."

"Yes, I'm fine, but..." The Jumpfluff stared at the ground sadly.

"That's great! Your friend is waiting for you," Rob continued, smiling.

"Shiftry is in the back..." it said softly. Suddenly, it started trembling and hid behind it's fluff.

"Shiftry?" They walked back there and looked at the fallen Pokemon. "Hey, Shiftry! Snap out of it!"

"There wouldn't be a monster here, would there?" One asked nervously, starting to quiver.

The Shiftry groaned. "Forget about me..."

"We're a rescue team! We're not leaving you here!" Rob snapped, staring around uneasily.

Then the lights went out.

One shrieked and hugged Rob.

There was a cry from the heavens.

"It's coming!" the Shiftry cried.

"Move aside you!" There was a smacking sound. "He dared to disturb my sleep!" _Oh, it _is_ some guy who wants to be left alone. _

But killing the Shiftry is bad.

"I have not mercy for meddlers! And that includes you!"

The lights went back on for a second before flickering and turning back on for real.

The Shiftry was gone, and in his place.

One gulped. _Eh! We're not level fifty yet! _

A Zapdos was there.

"I am Zapdos! The embodiment of lightning! If you wish to save Shiftry, then scale Mount Thunder!" With a caw, he flew into the sky.

"Zapdos... so that's the legendary monster..." Rob said in awe.

"Bit of a jerk though, ain't he?" One said, still staring at the place Zapdos flew off too.

They went back to their base. The Jumpfluffs thanked them and guilted them into saving the Shiftry.

"Great, we have to fight a Zapdos at level ten," One whimpered, shaking like mad.

"Did you say Zapdos?" They looked down the road and saw Team A.C.T. staring at them.

"Yeah," Rob said gloomily has the famous team walked up to them. Team Earth sat down and at some Oran Berries.

"Zapdos... It's one of the legendary bird Pokemon..." the Alakazam said, a faraway look in his eye. "I heard it had been sleeping for a long time..."

"The disasters must have woken it up," One gloomily concluded, rolling on her back and kicking the air. "And I'm pretty sure it's a he, you know?"

Rob sighed. "So tired... Let's save Shiftry tomorrow, k?"

The famous team stared at them. "But Zapdos won't be easy, even at full power," the Tyranitar said slowly, staring at them with a glint in his eyes. "Its electric attacks are wicked nasty."

They both shrugged. "This is our rescue mission. We'll try and try again until we get it right," Rob yawned.

"Both of you, get some rest," the Alakazam said, using his psychic powers to float them and walked in the house. "And we'll be going with you tomorrow to fight Zapdos," he said, setting the lightheaded Pokemon down into the large nest.

"But, Alakazam!" the Charizard protested from behind his leader.

"They've never been hit with a electrical blast. This is their chance to learn how dangerous rescue missions can be," the psychic Pokemon said flatly.

"It'll leave them stunned!"

"No problem," One yawned. "I've been paralyzed by Paris' more times than I can count."

They turned to the sleepy team.

"It might gobble you up for a snack!" the Tyranitar included, making a scary face.

"Dude, I've heard of people enjoying that," One muttered. "It was, like, in a horror movie or something. Some people _enjoy_ being eaten." She shuddered.

"People, you may be famous, but _we're_ a rescue team," Rob told them, wondering what a movie was. "We want to help."

"Even if we're a nuisance," One added.

"That too."

Team A.C.T. traded looks and smiled a little. "Fine. We see you have courage."

"Our teams will make separate ways through Mount Thunder," the Charizard said, a twinkle in his eye. "We will go when we are properly prepared. Knowing how strong our opponent is-"

"After a hundred year sleep."

"-we have no choice but to be cautious. Be careful tomorrow." He looked at them affectionately, and One thought he looked more at Rob than her. They were the same species of course.

"Our objective is to rescue Shiftry! Let us find success!" the Alakazam boomed and they all fist pumped.

"Yeah!"

They clonked out right after that.


End file.
